Another Destiny
by magz-mae-18
Summary: It takes place 10 years after the series finale. Everyone left, but Michael would not let Maria go with them so she stays with Jesse in Roswell. Maria's life and her destiny collide with another world, one beyond aliens, but just as evil and dangerous.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Fiction, I hope y'all like it.

**Summery:** It takes place 10 years after the series finale. Everyone left, but Michael would not let Maria go with them. She stayed behind with Jesse who decided not to go to Boston, but to stay in Roswell waiting for Isabel to come back to him. Destroyed by being left behind without her best friends, she takes off across the country driving. She adventure and life begins there. . .

**Disclaimer**: I own no one but Dean, Luke, Charlie, and all the vampires.

**Present time**

Maria finished wiping down the counters, and looked around the Crashdown. She saw lots of kids and adults feeding on fatty foods and having a good time all around.

_If only they knew what was really out there in the dark and nighttime_, she thought to herself.

It was years later, and she still worked at the Crashdown, but that was fine for her. She never knew when she was going to have to leave again. The job gave her money to live on for the time being.

The chime above the door rang, telling that a customer just walked in. Maria looked up and saw her best friend, Jesse Ramirez. He was still in his suit from the day at the office, and looked tired. Still working for his father-in-law, still waiting for Isabel.

_Damn_, she thought, can _you not go one day without thinking of them?_ She asked herself shaking her head because the answer was always no. Maria gave Jesse that rare smile that not that many people get to see any more but him. She picked up a menu, and walked over to him as he sat down in his regular booth.

"Hey there. No offense but you look like hell" she said with that grin.

"Thanks a lot" Jesse said with a laugh. "Don't sugarcoat it on my account. That child case that Phillip has me working on is hell."

"Well you will figure it out, you always do." She told him siding into the other side of the booth.


	2. Chapter 2

Maria looked at Jesse, and smiled.

Jesse looked up and smiled right back.

"What?" he asked with a smirk.

"Nothing" she said, wishing so much, "I was just thinking. I get off in an 10 minutes. I'll meet you at your apartment and cook you dinner. How about that? You have had a hard day helping that kid, what was his name?"

She reached across the table and took his hand. He took his hand and traced a scar that rode from her thumb down to her wrist, remembering. Jesse looked at her with tired eyes that sometimes look so empty.

"Jason. But I will also help you cook dinner. You have also been working as well."

Maria got up and straighten her alien apron, and motioned to Kate, another waitress.

"Head home, get out of that suit, which by the way, nice tie, and I will be there in about 15 minutes." she said walking away.

Jesse stood up, and headed out of the Crashdown, looking down at his tie, smiling. Maria had given him the tie about a year ago. She had picked it up from somewhere, while out hunting. He walked out the door and to his car. He opened the door and slid in. As he went to turn on the ignition, he stopped to look at a photo that he keeps on his dash. It was a picture of Isabel and him at the park in Santa Fe. He smiled, turned on his car, and headed home.

Maria walked to the back and to her locker to change. She was off of work and was really to relax. She opened her locker and pulled out her clothes, which as she did she drop her wallet. As she bended to pick it up and all its contents, she noticed a photograph that got pulled out. It was of her, Charlie, Dean and Luke. Her eyes roamed the picture stopping at Luke.

_Miss you, _she thought.

Two years ago, she might have cried, but now she smiles, remembering all the fun the four of them used to have. She picks up all of her crap, and heades to the bathroom to change clothes.

Meanwhile. . .

Max, Liz, Isabel, Kyle, and Michael have been living good for a couple of years. They have been living in Seattle, without an incident. They had decided to stick together that way, they could always stronger together, and they would always have each other. Max and Liz had there own apartment together, which was pretty large. Liz worked in a lab with a corporation, which Max worked at a newspaper. In an apartment building three streets down Isabel, Kyle and Michael all lived. Isabel lived next to Michale and Kyle who roomed together. Isabel, who wanted to be as close to Jesse as she could, worked in a law firm to feel near Jesse. Kyle did not have any other skills other than working and fixing cars, which he was pretty dame good at, so he kept with what he knows. Michael who was like Isabel, wanted to stay close to Maria, so he picked up a job in a number one bar, as a bartender, where they had singers, and bands playing all the time. There life was pretty good, but in the backs of all five of there minds was "What if," hope, and Roswell. Just to be on the safe side every Monday, they have a meeting to discuss anything problems or no problems.

It was eight at night and Liz had cooked dinner.

"Hey," Michael said, as he came in slamming the door. He had grown a little bit taller, and had added muscle to his body. His hair was the exact same, unkempt, unruly and lots of it. He looked good.

Max came walking out pf the kitchen with a towel in his hand.

"Hey, you were supposed to be here an hour ago. Where were you?" Max asked narrowing his eyes at him.

"I had a date. Sorry. Hey." Michael replied, flopping down on the couch sitting next to Isabel.

Isabel turned around to look at him, lifting an eyebrow. She had gone back to blond hair, which she grew out a little past her shoulders. She looked gorgeous. On her left finger rested her wedding ring, which she never took off.

"What? You had a date. Really," she said to Michael.

Michael looked at her and sighed, "Don't worry it did not work out."

_Because she was not Maria_, he thought to himself.

Liz poked her head out of the kitchen doorway and announced "Dinner is ready."

**How is it? I would like reviews. Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

The five of them walked, sulk and pouted into the dining room to eat. Liz carried out some pasta, green beans, and other foods, which suited everyone taste. Liz had grown up a lot since they all left Roswell. She had to. Maria was always the glue, and when Michael did not let her join the rest of them, Liz became the glue, which was hard work. Liz had cut her hair so much that often she forgot what she looked like. It was now up to her shoulders with a flare that Max loved. Max on the other hand was almost the same, other than he had also grown out his hair to his neck, like Michael's, when they had left Roswell.

At the dinner table, Max took charge. "Well, I have a suggestion" he began while grabbing Liz's hand for support.

Michael put down his fork, and leaned back in his chair and balanced on two legs. He never liked it when Max made suggestions. "Well, don't keep up guessing. What is your bright plan now?"

"We go back home." He said, staring right at Michael waiting for a reaction.

"Antar?" Michael asked with hesitation, sort of hoping he would say Roswell, and not Antar.

Max grin knowing everyone would love his destination, "Roswell" he said.

Isabel gasped and within two seconds, had jumped from her chair, knocking it over in the process, and threw her arms around her brother, crying. "Why?' she asked through sobs, looking him straight in the eye.

Liz took her remaining hand and rested it on her belly. "I am pregnant."

Four pairs of eyes stared at her, three shocked, one excited and moved.

Kyle, having said nothing so far, was the first to recover. "No shit," he said, more to himself than to everyone, and got up out of his chair and hugged Liz.

Michael continued to sit in his seat, not moving, not showing any type of emotion. Max turned his attention from Liz to Michael. The two of them stared at each other talking with their eyes. Max grinned, knowing Michael was okay with his decision and his good news. Max and Michael got up at the same time, walked toward each other, and gave each other a manly hug. Michael grinned as well, happy to be coming home.

_Maria, here I come_, thought Michael.

_I am coming home, Jesse_, thought Isabel.

_Dad, I will be there soon_, thought Kyle.

_Mom, Dad, your little girl and grandchild are coming back for good_, thought Liz.

_It's all over, finally_, thought Max, looking at all of them knowing soon they would see their families, and Maria and Jesse.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't remember Max's mom name so I am going to call her Diane, which may be it. If you know the name email me.**

Maria continued to stir the pasta sauce that was simmering in the silver pan on Jesse's stove. She looked up and smiled when she saw Jesse take a sip of his beer, and form a crease in his brow, looking down at a piece of paper in his hand.

"What's wrong," Maria asked taking the spoon from the pot, blowing on the sauce on the spoon and holding it out to Jesse's lips. He took in the spoon and tastes the sauce.

"Very good sauce Maria. You have come a long way from your solid hard sauce, you used to make," he told her smiling, waiting for a reaction, mainly for her to get mad.

Maria raised an eyebrow, knowing what Jesse was doing. "Thanks, and don't change the subject," she told him sitting at the table next to all his papers.

"It's nothing important. Just some case," he told her, leaning his head back and closing his eyes.

Maria saw how tried Jesse was and wanted to cheer him up. "I have an idea. Let's invite Mr. and Mrs. Evans over. We haven't seen them this week and it will cheer both of us up," she asked him.

Jesse opened his eyes and smiled, a real smile. "Yeah, let's do that. I'll call them."

Maria smiled as he stood up and walked to the office for the phone. Talking to Isabel's parents always makes Jesse feel better. It was because it made him feel closer to Isabel. It keeps both Jesse and herself closer to all of them, which is why; the seven of them always get together on Wednesday night to have a get together. It used to be the eight of them, but after Amy died, it became seven. So now it was only Jesse and Maria, Max and Isabel's parents, Jim, and of course Liz's parents. Maria smiled at the memory of her mother.

_Miss you too_, she thought.

Maria got up and headed back to the kitchen stopping on the way to look at two pictures that were side by side. The first was a photo of Max, Liz, Jesse, Isabel, Michael, Maria, and Kyle at the Crashdown on New Year's Eve, after Max and Maria had got back from enigma.

The second was a photo of her, Charlie, Dean and Luke. They had just finished a day of hunting, with very good progress, and were at the bar, that they went to every night, and Todd, the bartender, had taken their picture. Little did they all had known, that was going to be the last picture that they would all ever take together.

Maria looked back and forth between her two worlds and wondered what it would be like they the both collided.

Meanwhile at the Evan's home. . .

Phillip and Diane still lived in the same house, which they raised their family in


	5. Chapter 5

Phillip and Diane still lived in the same house, which they raised their family in. They had not changed Max or Isabel's room. Everyday there they talked, joked and hoped about their children and their friends.

While Phillip was downstairs reading, Diane was in the kitchen, the phone rang

"Hello," answered Diane.

There was a moment of silence in the air.

"Hello!" she asked again.

Just as she began to hand up the telephone, she heard, "Mom?"

Diane dropped the telephone, being so surprised and yet cautious of hearing Max's voice on the other end of the line. After the initial shock, Diane scrambled to pick up the telephone, and held it up to her ear.

With a whisper, and a chill of fear running though her both at the same time, she spoke into the phone.

"Max?" she asked.

At the other end, Max had put his mom on speaker phone so that Isabel, Liz, Kyle and even Michael could hear. This had been the only contact in ten years to their home. All were excited, even Michael. At the sound of her mother's voice Isabel's eyes silently overflowed with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah it's me mom." Max told her.

"And me mom," Isabel added.

Diane was stunned. "My babies" she said into the phone.

"Phillip pick up the telephone. NOW! It's the kids."


	6. Chapter 6

Max and Isabel spoke to their parents for a little while long.

Diane suddenly remembered Maria and Jesse and dinner. "Max, honey. We are meeting Maria and Jesse tonight for dinner. Do you want us to tell them?"

Isabel spoke. "Wait. When we get to town, we will tell them. We'll surprise them."

"We all meet up on Wednesday night at the Crashdown. Us, Liz's Parents, Jim and Jesse and Maria. If you can be there then, I think that would be a nice surprise." Phillip told his children.

"Okay, we will see you then. We love you both." Max said ending the phone call.

"We love you too, son. See you Wednesday." Phillip told him and hung up the phone.

As Isabel and Max hung up the phone, all eyes were on them.

Max, always the king and leader, spoke first.

"We will see EVERYONE Wednesday night."

All five pairs eyes light up waiting for Wednesday.

**WEDNESDAY NIGHT. . . **

Maria and Jesse rode together to the Crashdown, to meet everyone.

Maria frowned and asked Jesse, "I wonder what is going on with Phillip and Diane. They have been acting weird since dinner on Monday."

"I don't know. I guess we will find out sooner or later." Jesse said pulling into a parking space at the Crashdown.

As Maria and Jesse walked in everyone was already there.

"Hi" Maria called out, whiling going over to hug Jim, and Jesse hugging Diane.

Mr. Parker came out from the grill holding some burgers. "Let's eat"

**IN A CAR OUTSIDE OF ROSWELL. . .**

Through out the entire trip back home, all five of them had barely said a word. Liz was thinking about her Parents and Maria, Max was thinking about his Parents, Kyle was thinking about his dad, Isabel was thinking about her parents and Jesse and Michael was dreaming of Maria.

Max pulled into a parking space in front of the Crashdown, an hour later. "Home sweet home." He said more to himself, but everyone heard.

All at once, they all scrambled out of the van and waited on the sidewalk. They all looked at each other. Inside they could see Diane and Mr. and Mrs. Parker talking, Jesse explaining something to Phillip, and Maria and Jim arguing about something.

"Let's go." Kyle said, for once taking charge.

He pulled open the door and the bell jingled. Max, Liz, Kyle, Isabel and Michael all piled up into the Crashdown. Everyone else turned to look at who had entered their domain.

"Oh my God." Maria whispered.


	7. Chapter 7

All the parents and Jesse ran toward the group of loved ones, who walked in. Maria, still in shock, hung back.

Jesse ran up to Isabel, who had tears streaming down her face, picked her up and swung her in a circle, catching her lips in a kiss.

"Thank God," Jesse whispered to himself, but with doubt.

Diane and Phillip ran up to Max and grabbed his in a group hug, as did Mr. and Mrs. Parker grabbed their child in a group hug, and Jim and Kyle.

Michael walked around everyone and looked for Maria, who was watching everyone with no expression on her beautiful face.

Michael walked up to her. "Hi" he said, reaching out with his hand to grab her.

Maria dodged his grasp, and quietly replied. "Hey."

Michael frowned at her actions, but decided that she was still mad.

Maria stared at Michael. Michael stared back, and for once, he was the first to look away.

Liz tore away from her parents grasp and ran over to Maria, who smiled at her. "Hey Ria," Liz cried out as she took Maria is a tight embrace. Maria, still unsure about the whole situation, hugged her back with fierceness.

By this time, everyone was talking at once asking questions. Max, being the king, took charge.

"Why doesn't everyone, sit down and we will explain everything.

Jesse walked over to Maria, knowing what was going through her mind.

"Hey. Listen, I won't tell them anything. I promise." He told her guiding her over to where everyone was sitting.

Jesse sat down next to Isabel, and Maria sat on his other side.

Over the next hour or so, Max explained what had happened, what they had been doing over the past ten years, and what not.

Michael tuned out Max, and watched Maria. He watched as she carefully watched everyone else and their movement. He drinked her in. From her hair, which had grown out to a long wavy look which he always loved to her shoes which, oddly her thought were boots.

Max finished telling how they got there when Michael spoke up.

"What have you been doing" he asked Maria, looking straight at her.

Maria turned her eyes toward Jesse and he shook his head, both having a private conversion between them, which did not go unnoticed by the group.

Maria spoke up.


	8. Chapter 8

"You know this and that. Keeping afloat. Still waiting tables." Maria answered keeping questions inexistent.

"I am now Phillip's partner at the firm." Jesse said out loud, keeping the conversion away from Maria.

Isabel smiled and grabbed Jesse's neck. " I knew that someday you would make partner at a firm, but why did you not go to Boston and start with that job?" she asked.

"One because if you ever came back I wanted to be here when you did and two because I was needed here." Jesse casting a look over to Maria, who smiled at his grace.

"Thanks for taking care of her I mean them," Michael told him.

"Yeah thanks," the rest of them repeated.

Maria narrowed her eyes, and started to open her mouth and lash out, her temper rising because of the nerve of Michael, when a ringing started.

Everyone looked around looking for the source, which was coming from Maria, who was not paying attention and staring at Michael.

"Maria, that is your phone," Liz told her. "Can you turn it off?"

Maria jumped at the voice directed at her and reached for her phone. Jesse became tense.


	9. Chapter 9

Maria picked up her phone that was sitting on her hip. She read the contact on display.

"Shit." She said to herself, and whipped her head up to look at Jesse. "I have to take this." She got up and all but ran to the back room

Jesse nodded and followed his gaze after her.

"What was that all about," Isabel asked her husband.

Jesse got up, and replied "Nothing," as he went up to the counter to get a refill on his drink, still casting looks of to the door that led to the back room.

The aliens all looked at each other, knowing a secret was being held.

**MEANWHILE IN THE BACK ROOM**

Maria took a deep breath and answered. "Hello"

"Hey chick, how's it going?" a voice said on the other end.

Maria grinned and laughed for no reason, Dean could always make her do that.

"Hey! Is there any trouble with the group?" she asked suddenly the worry came back.

"No, Charlie and I were just wondering how you are doing. We haven't talked to you in a while it seems."

"I am good. I think. Guess who just walked in to Crashdown, no more than three hours ago?"

Charlie was silent for a moment and then burst "The pod squad?"

"Bob, pleases give the man a free trip to Aspen for the correct answer. Yeah, all of them right down to Michael." she told, glad to confine in someone other then who was related to the aliens.

Maria could hear Dean sigh on the other end. "Dame, how are you holding up?" he asked worrying about her.

"I am good, actually. I have Jesse and I talked to you so, I think that I will be fine. I have not told them about you and Charlie and Luke. Or any of the things that we do. I will, just in time."

"Yeah do it when you feel comfortable with them again. I won't call unless there is a killer emergency. I gotto go, Charlie is hungry and ready for food.

"When is he not ready for food?" Maria said laughing. "I love you two. Be safe."

"Love you to Ria, I will. Talk to you later." He told her and hung up the phone.

Maria disconnected and walked back into the Crashdown, still laughing.

Jesse whipped his head around at the sound of Maria coming back to join them. Maria looked up and caught him staring at her. She shook her head to signal that there was no problem. He continued to stare at her.

"What Jesse?" she asked annoyed.

He smiled that rare smile again. "You are laughing." Maria looked stunned and smiled at him.

"I know" she told him.

Maria joined the group and sat back down.

"Who was on the phone?" Michael asked, rage building for some reason.

"Some old friends. So we need to find you aliens a place to crash." She told them.


	10. Chapter 10

"Since your mom and dad still have your room the same way, why don't you and Max stay there, Liz." Jesse said.

Jesse continued, "I have a guest room so Michael can stay with me. Kyle you can stay at your house, and Isabel can stay with Maria. Will that work for everyone?"

Everyone nodded their head in agreement, but Michael and Isabel, thinking that they would get to stay with their old lovers.

"Why don't I stay with Maria and Isabel can stay with you? That way it will give you and Isabel time to talk and Maria and I time to talk." Michael said, hoping to also get time alone with Maria.

Maria shook her head. "No." she said forcefully, not ready to talk and explain. "Just stay with Jesse." she told him.

"Yeah, I don't think that that would be such a good idea yet." Jesse said agreeing with Maria.

Just on that note, Isabel yawned to confirm that it was late at night and it was time to go to sleep.

"Well, let's go to bed and we talk in more detail in the morning," said Max, seeing how tried Liz was, which could not good for the baby.


End file.
